Speak with creatures
Allows the caster to speak with various kinds of creatures. Original D&D Speak with Animals The spell is introduce in Men & Magic as a cleric spell. Anti-clerics can also use it. Supplement 3: Eldtritch Wizardry allows druids to use the spell as well. * Spell Level 2 * Duration 6 turns * Range 3" The cleric can speak with and understand animals. The animals will never attack the party the cleric is in, and there is a possibility that the animal will perform services for the cleric. Speak with Plants Debuted in Men & Magic, for the cleric. Anti-clerics can use the spell as well. Supplement 3: Eldtritch Wizardry allows druids to use the spell as well. * Spell Level '''4 * '''Duration 6 turns * Range 3" Plants within range can understand and be understood by the caster. The plants will obey commands, such as parting to allow passage, but it doesn't provide full plant command such as Ents have. Speak with Monsters The spell is introduced in Supplement I: Greyhawk as a cleric spell. Anti-clerics can also use it. * Spell Level 6 * Duration 3d6 turns Allows the user to speak with any monster -- though the monster, of course, might not desire to talk back. AD&D Speak with Animals Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell and a druid spell. The Dungeon Master's Guide gives further advice. Cleric The caster can communicate with an animal, asking questions, recieving answers, etc. The animal treats the cleric well, even if the alignment is opposite, refraining from attacking. If the animal is friendly, it may even offer to do some favor or service for the caster. Creatures that the caster can communicate with includes natural animals of all types, including apes, bears, cats, dogs, elephants, and so on. DM's Advice: Keep in mind that unfriendly or hostile creatures might not be amenable to conversation -- they may be terse, evasive, or prone to making inane comments. An animal has a unique mentality and viewpoint as well that you can take into account when replying. Druid The caster can communicate with any animal of a particular type, asking questions, recieving answers, etc. The animals treat the cleric well, even if the alignment is opposite, refraining from attacking. If the animal is friendly, it may even offer to do some favor or service for the caster. Creatures that the caster can communicate with includes natural animals of all types, including apes, bears, cats, dogs, elephants, and so on. DM's Advice: Keep in mind that unfriendly or hostile creatures might not be amenable to conversation -- they may be terse, evasive, or prone to making inane comments. An animal has a unique mentality and viewpoint as well that you can take into account when replying. Speak with Plants Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell and a druid spell. Cleric The caster can speak, in rudimentary form, with plants. Thus, the caster can question plants as to whether or not a certain creature has passed through, cause thickets to part to enable passage, ask vines to entangle intruders, and similar things -- though the plants cannot walk around, they can move within their range of activity. Druid The caster can speak, in rudimentary form, with plants. Thus, the caster can question plants as to whether or not a certain creature has passed through, cause thickets to part to enable passage, ask vines to entangle intruders, and similar things -- though the plants cannot walk around, they can move within their range of activity. Speak with Monsters Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell. Allows the spellcaster to communicate with any one type of creature in the area that is capable of communication. Monsters so conversed with roll reaction rolls, and act as appropriate. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Level 4 Spell Category:Level 6 Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Transmutation Spell Category:Level 1 Spell